


S.T.A.R.S Halloween

by Fandoms_Kingdom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Kingdom/pseuds/Fandoms_Kingdom
Summary: Chris has his work cut out for him, but to his surprise there's going to be a Halloween party at the STARS Unit! What awaits him at this party, read on to find out.





	S.T.A.R.S Halloween

It had been a couple of years since Chris started working the STARS police force. And finally the day he had been waiting for was finally here, Halloween. He actually was excited to go to work today. Sure Captain Wesker would be, as always, on his butt about working. But since it was Halloween, it would be bearable today. When he got there the station was decorated in Halloween stuff, no doubt it was Jill’s doing. He sat at his desk that was straight across from where Wesker’s desk was. And what a surprise, he was there working on his computer when no one else was around. That always was something that bugged Chris a little bit, doesn’t Wesker have a life of his own? It always seems every time Chris sees him; he’s always working on or with something. Never the less, he just rolled his eyes at Wesker and sat at his desk.  
Soon Barry and Jill arrived and they all started working, answering calls and filing papers. It made Chris carve for something to happen today, and he might as well have gotten his wish. Jill walked up to his desk and handed him a paper. Chris looked at the orange paper with creepy black font then looked back at Jill.

“What is this?” Chris asked taking another look that the paper.

“It’s the Halloween party were having at the station later tonight.” Jill responded. Chris smiled and sat the paper down.

“That’d be awesome Jill! Great idea!”

She giggled at the comment, “Oh I didn’t have the idea, that was Captain Wesker’s idea.”

Chris almost felt his jaw hit the floor. There is no way in hell that someone like Albert Wesker had an idea to throw a party. Chris actually started laughing and shaking his head. “No way, you’re joking.”

Jill shook her head, “Nope, it was all Captain’s idea.”

Chris couldn’t believe this, but he had to since Albert shot him a glare over his computer screen. Sure the guy wore sunglasses constantly, but Chris could feel his cold stare pierce his soul. Chris gulped and laughed nervously. “O-Ok maybe it is true. I’d love to go to the party Jill, but I mean I got a lot of paperwork to do.”

Jill pouted and crossed her arms. “Chris, you should’ve gotten all that work done before hand. Now you’re going to miss this party because of it?”

Chris just shrugged and went back to typing on his computer. He really didn’t want to go to that party now knowing Wesker was the one behind it. There’s no way he could go, the guy sure was Chris’s role model, he was a great leader. But he was also super weird and pretty damn intimidating. I mean the guy doesn’t even need to take his glasses off to make you feel that uncomfortable stare of his. The minute that Chris went back to his computer though, Jill was going back to her desk. They both heard a dark familiar, accented voice.

“Chris can go to the party even though his work isn’t done. He can do the work tomorrow.” Wesker said without taking his eyes on his computer. Jill smiled and cheered quietly. Chris gave Wesker a nervous look and then focused on his computer again. Man did he hate when Wesker would jump into conversations like that. One minute you wouldn’t think he’s there and then the minute you say something he comes in out of nowhere. Chris took one more look at Albert before continuing his work for the rest of the day at least.

Everyone went home after work and eagerly waited for the party to start back at the station. Everyone except for Chris that is, he was not looking forward to bumping into Wesker at the party. He knew it was going to happen, the guy doesn’t seem to leave him alone. He took a long breath and decided to get ready for the party. The costume he had was a pair of pointed dog ears, sharp teeth, sharpened black claws and a dog’s tail along with some fingerless gloves. He always liked going as a werewolf for Halloween, it just felt right. After getting ready he hopped into his car and drove back to the station.

When he got there, everyone was wearing a costume. He could see Jill and Barry talking by the food table. Jill looked like she was dressed up as a zombie while Barry was an axe wielding lumberjack killer. Looking around more he could see his sister Claire walking around. She was wearing a cute fairy costume. Chris looked beside her to see Leon, it had been a while since he had last spoken to him. He was wearing regular dog ears, tail and a collar. Chris couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the little freckles that were drawn on both of his cheeks, most likely that was Claire’s doing. 

Chris was about to walk out and talk to some people, that is until he saw the last person he wanted to see, Albert Wesker. He was wearing a vampire cloak and Victorian clothing underneath it. His sunglasses were still hiding his eyes and his hair was slicked back as always. He somewhat looked like a vampire to Chris anyway, so of course Wesker didn’t do too much to his appearance, like face paint. Albert seemed to be talking to one of the other female officers when he looked directly at Chris.  
Chris did his best to get away from his sight and walked casually to another room. He sighed with relief, finally free from Wesker’s cold stare. He sat into a chair that was nearby and looked at the desk in front of him. There was a computer, a couple of knick-knacks and Wesker’s picture sitting on it, oh no, he was in Wesker’s office! 

He sat up from the chair and went to go out of the office when he saw the door knob jiggle. Chris freaked out and dived under the desk. When he heard the door open he held his legs close to his chest, as to not be seen. He heard heavy boots hit the tile floor and soon saw them in front of the desk. He heard glasses being put down onto the desk and the boots walked away. Chris’s curiosity got the better of him, he had to know who this was. He peeked his head out from under the desk, just enough to look over the side of the desk. He could see a familiar up turned collared cape in front of a mirror. Chris adjusted to see more and saw something he wish he hadn’t. 

It was Wesker, but the eyes he saw were that of a demon’s. Bloodshot red with orange in between the spaces that weren’t red. They were too real to be contacts, no, those were his real eyes. Chris inched further, but his fingerless gloves slipped on the tile floor with a screech. Wesker turned around and Chris ducked back under the desk. He shut his eyes prepared for Wesker to find him and do god knows what. But it didn’t come, instead he heard the door slam shut. Chris opened his eyes slowly and crawled out from under the desk. The room was empty and the papers that had been pinned to the wall were adjusting back to their original position after the wind of the door slamming made them shift.  
Chris looked into the mirror that Wesker had looked into once before. Nothing about his appearance changed. It frightened him that it hadn’t, and was clutching his chest as if his heart was about to jump out of his skin. He really didn’t want to believe it, but he had to. His Captain, the captain he had admired for so long, the man that he would’ve given his life for…was a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story, but it is also something had I had written in my free time tojust write for Halloween. Hope you all enjoyed it despite being so short. If you'd like to see it continue or more of it, let me know and I might come up with how to continue it.


End file.
